Are we still Good?
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Gibbs needs to see Abbs, while she needs reassurance. One shot.


_**Are we still Good?**_

**Title:** Are we still Good?

**Author**: AbbyGibbs

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby  
>Rating: T or FR13<p>

**Classification:** Romance **  
><strong>Spoilers: "Rule fifty-one" **  
>Summary:<strong> Gibbs needs to see Abbs, while she needs reassurance.

**Warning:** none

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created NCIS.

**Feedbacks**: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

No copyright infringement is intended

**A/N: this has really no plot and some of you will think it's silly and you're probably right, but I don't care, I was watching the episode and it popped in my brains and wanted to write it.**

**Laci, dear, this is for you. And for all my fellow Gabby readers I hope you'll like it.**

_NCIS_

_Are we still Good?_

Gibbs worked toward the door of Director Vance's office and looked at McGee briefly as he walked through it. Tim locked eyes with Leon for an instant wondering what was going on and then went after Gibbs, closing the door behind him.

While McGee stopped at his desk to check a few things out, Special Agent Gibbs continued for the elevator. He needed to see Abby. He needed to see her, to see if she had any information on that finger. What he'd never tell to anyone was that he also needed to see her, craved to see her, to feel safer somehow.

Since all this stuff with the Reynosa Cartel had started, Gibbs had been afraid that something would happen to her because of the closeness he shared with the NCIS lab rat. He thanked whatever or whoever it was that had prevented anyone from discovering it. In times, like these, though, he wished he didn't care so much so he could have sent her away for a while. Problem was he couldn't. He needed her to get him through this. Needed her to be able to breathe, needed her to chase his fears away. That part Jethro Gibbs would never tell her.

As he entered her lab, Abby greeted him and introduced him to Darren, her "personal protection". Gibbs then sends him out.

"I'm sorry, Abbs"

"Gibbs, why would you say that to me? It terrifies me when you break your own rules." Abby tells him with an evident edge of anxiousness in her voice, but she can't help it. When he breaks his rules it usually means something is wrong or that he is in danger and she just hates it.

Abby then proceeds with the evidence report, telling him that the finger is indeed Mike's index finger; he was alive when the finger got shot off. Listening to her explanation, Gibbs wonders if his mentor is still alive. To know that for sure, there is only one thing, he can do-go to Mexico.

He has to know what happened to Mike.

Abby's voice brings him back into focus.

"Gibbs do they have him? Do they have Mike?" She asks him.

Gibbs looks at her for a short moment without saying a word, and then she finds herself hugged by his strong protective arms. Now Abby's sure something's pretty wrong because a knot is forming in her stomach Her favorite man in the world places his lips on her cheeks before rubbing her ear his slightly with his nose.

"Can you at least tell me who *they* are?"

No answer; instead he lets go of her.

_No, I can't let him leave, like that; I have a very bad feeling about this... _

And before he's out the door she calls him. Gibbs has just the time to turn to catch her in his arms and before he can say a word, Abby's lips are on his. Surprised by her actions, it takes a few instants to adjust to the situation, but as he is, Gibbs meets her kiss. The kiss is slow, tender and deep.

The exchange is everything she thought it would be and even better.

They break apart in need for air, not saying a word, just looking at one another. As her breathing abilities permits her to do so, she simply says: "Come back to me."

As he had expected Gibbs doesn't say a word, and exists her lab.

Abby calls after him: "Are we still good?"

She watches, as he turns on his heels and comes walking back to her, when he is a few inches from her, one his hands goes flat on her back and the other at the base of her neck as he pulls her to him for a quick but passionate second kiss.

Gibbs pulls away from her, looks into her eyes and murmurs: "It's never been otherwise, Abby, never"

With that he turns again and heads for the elevator.

THE END


End file.
